


KARGO>Kapitan>MOON11

by TANDARIDEI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Cyberpunk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, Transgender, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANDARIDEI/pseuds/TANDARIDEI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kapitan poznaje MOON11 i Larwię, jeszcze do tej pory nie wiem, co dało jej bardziej w kość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KARGO>Kapitan>MOON11

**Author's Note:**

> Kontynuacja do KARGO>Kapitan, która dzieje się jeszcze na MOON11ale napisana już całkiem niedawno, kiedy zdecydowałam, że czas narysować+napisać w końcu ten komiks HA!

KARGO > Kapitan

MOON11/01KPT-VILK/PP/01  
Czwórka rannych z tego jeden, Jaszko, w ciężkim stanie. Dostał w głowę, nawet z pełnym labem Akademii ma małe szanse.  
Dowództwo jak zwykle szuka winnych.  
Tak, jakby łatwo było zapomnieć, jak mały na tej przeklętej planecie, jeśli w ogóle istnieje, jest margines błędu.  
Chociaż swoją drogą, wychodzi na to, że tam na górze kotłują się tylko na pokaz.  
Wiem, bo mnie puścili.  
Dostały mi się trzy roboczogodziny z psychiatrą, żadnej nagany, dyscyplinarki nic. Jakbym to nie ja współdowodziła patrolem a po prostu przypadkiem znalazła się na terenie manewrów.  
Szlag.  
Nie obchodzi mnie co mówi Iwaki. Nowicjuszka, jest na stacji od dwóch tygodni ale to Jasna, myśli że jest ponad wszystkim i szlag ją trafia, że Alfy przychodzą tylko do mnie.  
Jeszcze wydaje jej się, ze zapanuje tu idealny ład i porządek.  
Iwaki ładnie poleca ale tak naprawdę rozkazuje.  
Pani Dowodząca się znalazła.  
Cholera, znam dobrze ich metody, wiem, że będą sprawdzać, czy stukam.  
Jestem pewna, że ona będzie.  
Nie chce mówić, to mam pisać bo mnie gryzie i przez te pisanie ma mi ulżyć.  
Więc piszę.  
Oczywiście szyfrem.  
Ale niech wiedzą, że piszę, że jednak jestem na świetlistej drodze do wydobrzenia.  
Jeszcze tylko tego by brakowało, gdyby w tym całym bałaganie, popsuła się im ulubiona maszynka do zabijania.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
MOON11/01KPT-VILK/PP/02.  
Iwaki znów drąży.  
Trzy sesje i już nienawidzę tej suki. Grzebie mi w głowie i choć cały czas się uśmiecha wiem, że najchętniej rozerwałaby mnie na strzępy, żeby w końcu dostać się do tego co jest w środku.  
Mogłabym jej pokazać.  
Tymi rękami.  
Ale nie, ta czerstwa anielica jest pierwszym oficerem medycznym Akademii na stacji, co daje jej decydujące słowo we wszystkim co stacji dotyczy.  
Jedyne do czego wtrącać się nie może, chociaż wiem że by chciała, to moja jednostka.  
Widziałam jak Pantera wychodził z jej gabinetu i mija mnie bez słowa.  
Cisnęła moich poruczników, o tym niedawno doniósł mi Jessie.  
Ręce mnie świerzbią.  
Ale nie mogę tak po prostu udusić mojego aktywnego dowodzącego.  
A szkoda.  
Póki co, jedynym pocieszeniem musi pozostać fakt, że Jasna nie radzi sobie z moimi szyframi.  
A próbuje, biedaczka, próbuje.  
Dziwne, myślałam, że Iwaki jest lepiej poinformowana.  
Nie wiem ile jej powiedzieli ale wydaje się, że nie za dużo, bo ciągle drąży, tam gdzie absolutnie nie powinna.  
Doprowadza mnie tym do przeróżnych stanów, lepiej było by dla niej gdyby przestała.  
Może jest oficerem ale ja też mam swoje gorsze dni i mogłabym się zapomnieć.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
MOON11/01KPT-VILK/PP/03  
Przyszedł następny transport uchodźców.  
Tym razem tylko pięciu, do tego same wychudzone dzieciaki, ledwo trzymające się na nogach.  
Z tego jedna dziewczynka, okazało się w czwartym tygodniu ciąży.  
Już nawet nie chodzi mi o to, że nie dopilnowali leków ale fakt, że pozwolili się jej zaciągnąć.  
Ma trzynaście lat, cholera! Skłamała w podaniu i nikt raptem nie doliczył się brakujących trzech lat, tak jakby nie wystarczyło na nią popatrzeć. Mizerne to i małe coś z zapłakanymi wielkimi oczyma wypłoszonego zwierzaka.  
Teraz w świetle prawa, jako pełnoletnia, podpisała pięcioletni kontrakt z armią, z którego nie mogła się już wycofać.  
Nie mogłam jej odesłać. To było fizycznie niemożliwe. Transporty z kolonii przychodziły tylko w jedną stronę.  
Dziewczynka należała do stacji tak jak krzesło, jak ten tablet i bułka.  
Nie wysłałam jej na trening z resztą. Po zabiegu kazałam odprowadzić do kantyny.  
Zacznie chodzić, przyda się tam.  
Choćby i do zmywania garów.  
Ja jej nie wezmę. Oli, bo tak ma na imię, najprawdopodobniej zrobiłaby z siebie ruchomy cel już na pierwszym patrolu, narażając resztę.  
A ja chce przeżyć, staram się też żeby razem ze mną, w razie ataku, przeżyło jak najwięcej żołnierzy.  
Robię ile mogę, na resztę nie mam wpływu.  
Użerałam się z tą niewydarzoną bandą pół cyklu ale pod koniec i tak Iwaki mi nie odpuściła.  
Choć dziś było inaczej.  
Jasna próbowała być miła.  
Jakby to zmieniało cokolwiek w zaistniałej sytuacji, że raptem wypłaczę się jej na ramię. Wypłaczę te kilkanaście lat i stanę się zupełnie kimś innym. Może kimś tak genetycznie doskonałym jak ona.  
Trafia ją, testy nic nie wykazują i Psycholka nie ma pojęcia jak robię to co robię.  
Skręca ją, żeby mnie zanalizować.  
Niedoczekanie.  
Ale teraz już wiem na pewno, że jest ciężko niedoinformowana.  
Myślałam, że te pytania na początku, że po prostu chce mnie sprowokować. Ale nie, ona pyta bo błądzi we mgle.  
Czuje, że coś jest nie tak ale…  
Ale myli się. Myśli, że to dlatego, że Jaszko nie przeżył, że się tym gryzę.  
Tak, jakby to on pierwszy umarł mi na Jedenastce.  
Jaszko był na stacji wszystkiego cztery miesiące, kiedy pakowali zakrwawione ciało do latacza ledwo przypomniałam sobie jego imię.  
To znaczy Jessie mi je przypomniał.  
Sześć miesięcy to limit najwyższej śmiertelności.  
Zaczarowana granica.  
Większość odpada w pierwszych dwóch, potem uczą się słuchać moich rozkazów a ja uczę się ich imion i twarzy.  
Taki układ. W miarę sprawiedliwy.  
Każdy sam płaci za własną głupotę. Nawet jeśli jest się niedoszkolonym gówniarzem, tylko idiota odłącza się od grupy.  
Ode mnie.  
Samotność to śmierć.  
Tu, w nieprzebytej dżungli Jedenastki, samotność to śmierć.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
MOON11/01KPT-VILK/PP/04  
Temu nie ma końca.  
Podobno mam pisać, szlag mnie trafi.  
Ile można?  
Iwaki nie może nic ze mnie wyciągnąć, więc mści się tą przeklętą, piśmienniczą kuracją.  
Suka.  
Niechby choć raz wyszła z patrolem do dżungli, wtedy szybko okazało by się jaka jest twarda.  
Podkręcona, blond suka.  
Szkoda jej, że nic mi nie dolega, że nie rozwala mnie dowodzenie w takich warunkach.  
Nie wie, że mnie już próbowali złamać.  
Nie wie, że nawet tam, lepsi od niej, połamali sobie na mnie zęby.  
Pisanie?  
Ja mam lepszy sposób na sercowe dolegliwości.  
Wódkę.  
Zdrowie, Mikka. Jeszcze tylko trochę tu pocierpię i przylecę po ciebie, Siostrzyczko.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
MOON11/01KPT-VILK/PP/05  
Niby miałam zadać sobie jakieś pytanie.  
Więc zadaję.  
Pytanie.  
Czy minęło już dostatecznie dużo czasu?  
Czasami, coraz częściej, patrzę na komunikator i wydaje mi się, że już tak. I bawię się myślą, że mogłabym coś wystukać, jakieś banalne  
Jak tam? Co u ciebie słychać?  
Coś lekkiego, niezobowiązującego. Coś od czego mogłabym się wykręcić, bo mam to przecież w zwyczaju.  
To mi zawsze wypominała, półsłówka i niedomówienia.  
Patrze się na wyświetlacz i wiem, że mimo, ze jest teraz setki lat świetlnych stąd, jeśli nacisnę enter,  
moja wiadomość dojdzie do niej w ciągu siedmiu sekund.  
Inna historia to taka, czy w ogóle by tą wiadomość otworzyła.  
Tego już nie jestem taka pewna.  
Tylko siedem sekund, wyślę to w eter i tym samym udowodnię sobie i jej, że jednak jestem człowiekiem.  
Mus, żeby od reguły był wyjątek.  
Ona jest moim wyjątkiem.  
Teraz, kiedy jest daleko, naprawdę nie ma sensu zaprzeczać.  
Ta wiecznie zła dziewczyna i ten jej ostry błysk w lodowo niebieskim oku. Wredny pół-uśmiech, który łamał mnie z każdym nowym cyklem, coraz bardziej.  
Gapię się na ekran, który teraz wyświetla jej twarz.  
Nic nie czuję bo wiem, że to na jest puste. Ta twarz, choć jej, jest za płaska, nieożywiona.  
Ona nigdy nie była prosta. Ta dziewczyna składała się z załamań i zawiłości, myśli i słów, spojrzeń, tonu głosu i zapachu przywodzącego na myśli burzę. Z setek malutkich elementów, które udało mi się zauważyć i nazwać, i tysięcy innych, które wciąż mi umykały.  
Niby bawię się myślami ale decyzja przecież zapadła.  
Nie nacisnę.  
Czasami w takich chwilach lubię się asekurować myślą, że to dla spokoju jej ducha.  
Równowagi.  
Są chwilę, kiedy prawie potrafię się do tej myśli przekonać. W końcu jest tam gdzieś w przestrzeni, na statku, przygotowują ją do ważnych zadań. Tam w objęciach tych specjalistycznych ramion, przemieniają ją w coś czego nie potrafię zrozumieć.  
Za późno na żal.  
W końcu sama ją tam wysłałam. Wysłałam może nie jest najtrafniejszym z określeń.  
Popchnęłam, tak, sama ją tam popchnęłam.  
A może nawet odepchnęłam, kiedy ona popchnęła mnie do rozwiązań ostatecznych.  
Ale kto mógłby narzekać na taki układ.  
Wiem, że ma co jeść, nie marznie.  
A co najważniejsze, nie ryzykuje nagłą śmiercią z każdym zejściem na Jedenastkę.  
Tak lubię sobie powtarzać, kiedy na przykład mi się przyśni i z dziko bijącym sercem, znajdę się niebezpiecznie blisko tego enter.  
Po co?  
Po co psuć, przecież jest tam szczęśliwa, prawda? Zgaduje, bo przecież, skąd niby mam wiedzieć? Nigdy nie zapytałam.  
Nie zapytałam.  
Bałam się, że powie mi, że nie jest.  
Albo jeszcze gorzej, skłamie, że jest dobrze, żeby mnie uspokoić.  
Jeśli oczywiście mnie pamięta a bo mogło być też tak, iż medycy uznali, że trzeba zresetować jej wspomnienia.  
Żeby nie było spięć.  
A może sama z siebie już zapomniała, może to co między nami było, istniało tylko w mojej głowie.  
Tak, jak uspokaja i rozluźnia mnie wypita wódka.  
Taaak, już mi lepiej. Już luźniej.  
W chwilach takich jak ta, albo i jej podobnych, przeraża mnie ogrom mojego egoizmu.  
Ale przecież to są prywatne, zaszyfrowane akta.  
Mogę pisać tak jak jest.  
Więc oczywiście, powodem dla którego nie naciskam enter jest strach.  
Boję się o siebie, to jasne. Egoiści tacy jak ja, mają to we krwi.  
Na Jedenastce jestem dowódcą.  
Nigdy bym nim nie została, gdybym nie potrafiła kierować żołnierzami, tak by pozostawali przy życiu.  
Albo naginać do swojej woli.  
Kształtować.  
Przekonywać, że moja racja jest ponad wszystko a oni muszą albo nauczyć się z tym brzemieniem żyć albo pokazać mi, że potrafią lepiej.  
A nikt nie potrafi lepiej, nie na Jedenastce.  
Oczywiście zdaje sobie sprawę, że to te walory mojego charakteru zadecydowały o takim a nie innym ciągu zdarzeń.  
Ale w końcu, to głupia gra – gdybym była kim nie jestem.  
Bez sensu, takie gdybanie. Po tylu latach wiem, jak mocno jestem w stanie siebie nagiąć.  
A dokąd, choćbym chciała, nie pójdę.  
Tak, wiem dobrze, że to powodowany egoizmem strach.  
Fakt, że jeśli odejdę za daleko, to już nigdy do siebie nie wrócę.  
Nie proszę, żeby ktoś się nad tym moim samolubstwem pochylał.  
Utrzymanie siebie w szeroko pojmowanym pionie, było dla mnie ważne, jak dla każdego, kto musiał się zdrowo wysilać, żeby nie postradać zmysłów.  
Moja głowa i to co w niej noszę, to wszystko kim jestem i co mam.  
Jakkolwiek to brzmi, teatralnie, dramatycznie, nie obchodzi mnie.  
To moje prywatne akta i moja kuracja.  
Tu jest ten mój kawałek podłogi. I będę pisać tak jak jest.  
Taka mała sztuczka, która pozwoli mi spać spokojnie w nocy.  
Im więcej wygrzebię, im bardziej będę szczera w tej mojej stukaninie, tym większą pewność będę miała, że ten enter nigdy nie nastąpi.  
Ot, postukam, postukam, od czasu do czasu, kiedy mi się przyśni jej pełen pogardy uśmiech.  
To, co mówiła i w jaki sposób.  
I ta jej przeklęta umiejętność doprowadzania mnie do  
Cholera jasna.  
Protokół awaryjny.  
Pięknie.  
Picie jak zwykle okazało się marnym pomysłem.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
MOON11/01KPT-VILK/PP/06  
Okazało się, że to zamieszanie to fałszywy alarm, co swoją drogą, było w tej części cyklu, całkowicie do przewidzenia.  
Nie żeby zrobiło mi to wielką różnice. Skręcając się z bólu, na zimnej podłodze własnej kajuty, odwołanie akcji jeśli coś, tylko jeszcze bardziej mnie rozdrażniło.  
Komunikat dotarł późno. Niby tylko kilka minut ale ta szczególna przestrzeń czasowa dzieliła się teraz tylko na dwoje.  
Czas przed zażyciem demerolu i ten straszny, krzyczący bólem stan, czas po jego zażyciu.  
Niech to szlag.  
Rwało tak, że myślałam że umrę.  
Diabelski dekot, będący na stałym wyposażeniu armii, w przeciągu od trzech do ośmiu minut, pozbywał się z systemu całego krążącego w nim alkoholu.  
Co w trakcie tej dializy działo się z nosicielem?  
Tego słowa nie są w stanie opisać.  
Nawet mi jest trudno, mimo to, że w Akademii cierpliwie zapoznano mnie z różnymi rodzajami bólu.  
Medycy utrzymywali, że był to skutek uboczny, niezbędny, niemożliwy do usunięcia lub choćby złagodzenia.  
Nie wierzyłam w te bajki nawet przez chwilę. Rękę dałabym sobie uciąć, że ta banda sukinsynów zrobiła to specjalnie. Tak upgrejdowali dekot, żeby wytępić picie wódy na czynnej służbie.  
Raz na zawsze.  
Bo kto raz wstrzyknął demerol, najprawdopodobniej nigdy już nie chciał zrobić sobie tego po raz drugi.  
Dużo zależało od przyjętej dawki.  
Oczywiście im większa ilość etanolu, tym straszniejsze doznania w trakcie, kiedy toksyna wyciągana była z krwiobiegu i nerek.  
Powiem tak…po dwóch piwach oczyszczanie demerolem czuć jak postrzał w brzuch.  
Wiem, bo mnie kiedyś tam postrzelili.  
Z tych całych żali za Larwią, udało się mi dopić półlitrową butelkę, nie ważne jak zdobytą.  
Nie, wcale nie miałam w zwyczaju zalewać się w trupa. Ale jakie to miało znaczenie, kiedy ze skurczów prawie traciłam przytomność.  
Widziałam, majacząc, oczy koloru lodu.  
Cholera, gdzieś w tej malignie przyszło mi do głowy, że nawet gdy ona jest daleko, to mnie znów przez nią tak mocno boli.  
Kiedy igiełka strzykawki powoli przebijała moją skórę, głęboko, ze łzami w oczach, żałowałam.  
Nie wiem czego bardziej…  
Nie wiem.  
Demerolu czy jej.  
.  
.  
.  
.

MOON11/01KPT-VILK/PP/07  
Waliło po uszach.  
Starter wylądował całkiem po cichu ale teraz kiedy pompowali nadwyżkę energii do otoczonych twaronową studnią zbiorników, dudniło tak, że cała stacja się trzęsła.  
– Niech to szlag. Za głośno! Wszystkie Alfy z tego sektora zaraz tu będą. – Pantera rzucił, jak zwykle pojawiając się znikąd, na wpół do mnie, na wpół do siebie, opierając się ciężko o plastikową ściankę grodzącą.  
Swoim zwyczajem złowił moje spojrzenie.  
Wytrzymałam a on skinął mi głową.  
Jessego litościwie zignorował.  
Ja i moi dwaj porucznicy, cholernie wymęczeni po ostatnim patrolu, staliśmy tak, czekając, aż Szaraczki wyjdą na lądowisko i ładnie ustawią się w rzędzie.  
Trochę to trwało, bo pojęcie równej linii wydawało się dla rekrutów konceptem czysto abstrakcyjnym.  
Ciężko, oj ciężko się było temu przyglądać.  
– Kurwa, nie mogę na to patrzeć. Straciliśmy kilku dobrych weteranów w tym cyklu a oni znów przysyłają nam kopalniane odpadki. Pieprzę to! Dla tej zgrai nie warto było wychodzić z medyka. – Klnąc, odepchną się od balustrady. Wlokąc zranioną nogę, wielki i zły, zniknął w głębi korytarza, roztrącając przy tym grupę wchodzących na platformę oficerów.  
Żadnemu z nich nie przyszło do głowy, żeby Rozdziercę zatrzymać, nie byli przecież samobójcami.  
Jesse odwrócił wzrok. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że wystarczająco szybko ale mi znów przyszło udawać, że nie widzę tych jego ukradkowych, rozedrganych spojrzeń.  
Szczerze, to był jeszcze ten czas kiedy takie zachowania były dla mnie, niby alkoholowa kontrabanda, dalekie, niejasne i w gruncie rzeczy niepotrzebnie nadwyrężały i tak chwiejny paks między załogą.  
Jesse, mój porucznik o wiecznie wilgotnych oczach, które wydawały się zajmować większą część jego twarzy, był wydawało mi się popularny i po prawdzie, zupełnie nie rozumiałam dlaczego, mogąc komplikować sobie służbę z każdym innym weteranem, uparł się na Panterę.  
Rozdziercę, od dzieciaka szkolonym przez swoje plemię na zabójcę. Nawet ja czasami czułam się przy nim nieswojo.  
Ja, ta która potrafiła wytrzymać spojrzenie alfy.  
Ale cóż.  
Nie mieszałam się, póki co. Chociaż po zamieszaniu na ostatnim patrolu, wiedziałam, że w końcu będę musiała się wtrącić.  
Tropiąc Alfę wpadliśmy w stado jaszczurów, tych większych i zdecydowanie bardziej wrednych . Wywiązała się walka, bo któryś z idiotów zaczął strzelać. Zanim zdążyłam zrobić cokolwiek, trzech Szaraczków spanikowało, rzuciło się do ucieczki tam, gdzie absolutnie nie powinni byli uciekać, między ogromne drzewa.  
Pantera skoczył za nimi.  
Ja siłą utrzymałam wyrywającego się za nim Jessego, gnojek był weteranem i moim porucznikiem i powinien cholera jasna, wiedzieć lepiej.  
Rozdzierca był prawie dwumetrową maszyną złożoną z mięśni, ścięgien i noży. Był zabójcą i potrafił sobie poradzić. Nie potrzebował, żeby jakiś szczeniak wchodził mu pod nóż.  
Jesse, dobry w tym co robił ale ja prędzej przestraszyłabym się miesięcznego szczeniaka, niż jego.  
Pantera wpadł między jaszczury i wtedy Jessie zaczął się drzeć. Dopiero kiedy wetknęłam mu twaron pod gardło, przestał się miotać.  
W końcu a była to jedna z tych chwil, które ciągną się w nieskończoność, Pantera wrócił.  
Ociekał krwią, kulał ale żył. Zabił Przewodnika Stada ale mimo poświęcenia, tamtych nie zdążył uratować.  
Nie było dobrze.  
– Co myślisz, Kapitanie? – Jessie zagadnął z uważnym wzrokiem wlepionym w rekrutów plątających się po lądowisku przed nami.  
W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca straciliśmy dziewięcioro ludzi.  
Pięciu zabitych, czworo niezdolnych do dalszej służby.  
Potrzebowaliśmy na tej stacji zawodowych, wyszkolonych żołnierzy, takich, którzy potrafili panować nad swoim strachem a rozkaz mieli za świętość.  
Tacy przestrzegali by moich zasad. Takich może udało by mi się utrzymać przy życiu.  
A te Szaraki, trwająca w bezładzie, krzycząca, przepychająca się zgraja, miała bardzo małe szanse na przetrwanie następnych sześciu miesięcy treningu i awans do noszących czarne kombinezony weteranów.  
Ale jak powtarzał major Cook, żaden trening, żadna kolonia, nawet te założone na zapomnianych planetach po ostatnich przesiadkach Wrót Marduka, nie mogły przygotować na służbę w takim miejscu jak Jedenastka.  
Mogły łatwo zabić, tak, ale nie przygotować.  
To nie miało już dla nich znaczenia.  
Podpisując kontrakt z armią tracili kontrole nad swoim życiem i tylko pech sprawił, że ze wszystkich możliwych piekł, wylądowali w najgorszym.  
– Co myślę? Myślę, że to bezsensowne marnotrawstwo. – Chłopak westchnął miękko a ja znów złapałam się nad tym, że dla mnie wzdycha zupełnie jak Mikka.  
Odgoniłam od siebie tę natrętną myśl, jak miałam w zwyczaju.  
Skoncentrowałam się z powrotem na mizernej bandzie wyrzutków, co było trudne, bo mój wzrok wciąż uciekał w kierunku, stojącej z boku albinoski.  
Kiedy tylko spędzili z pokładu frachtowca żałosną, ledwo trzymającą się na nogach bandę wyrzutków, ta białowłosa dziewczyna, która wciąż przyciągała moje spojrzenie ,odróżniała się znacznie od reszty szaro-burej kompanii.  
Nie chodziło nawet o to, że była albinosem. To akurat zdarzało się nam w miarę regularnie, jeśli transporty przychodziły z kopalni. Nie wyróżniał jej także, na tle oderwanych do kilofa łapserdaków, nieprzeciętnie wysoki, jak na niepodkręconą genetycznie, wzrost.  
Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że u niej to nigdy nie sprowadzało się do samego wyglądu ale raczej do tego w jaki sposób te wszystkie niby niepozorne i ostre elementy współgrały ze sobą, tworząc nie dającą się zignorować całość.  
Trochę przypominała mi Panterę, wtedy, kiedy zabijał. Było coś pierwotnego i alarmującego zmysły w sposobie w jaki patrzyła przed siebie, uważnym spojrzeniem wściekle niebieskich oczu. Jak stała wyprostowana i nieruchoma ale mogłabym się już tego pierwszego dnia założyć, że była to nieruchomość zdradliwa, zdolna wraz z następnym uderzeniem serca, zamienić się w szalony pęd.  
Już kolejny raz wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze, starając się uchwycić jej zapach ale poczułam tylko ostry zapach potu chłopaków. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż prażyli się w pełnym słońcu na odkrytej platformie ładowniczej.  
Ona też musiała się smażyć ale o dziwo nawet kropelka potu nie skapnęła z bladego czoła rekrutki.  
Szarą koszulkę, która wisiała na niej jak na strachu na wróble, co najmniej o trzy rozmiary za duża, wyglądała z daleka na suchą, kiedy reszta bandy, unisono, kąpała się we własnym pocie.  
Co za cholera?  
– Kto wie, może Akademia miała stację na BEO5? – Parsknęłam mimo woli wcale nie zaskoczona, że Jessemu udało się podchwycić moją myśl.  
– Wiesz, że powtarzanie takich rzeczy to herezja, Jesse. Pilnuj się. – Zrobiłam szybki gest dłonią, całkowicie świadoma grupy oficerów stojących obok.  
Może byli zwykłymi mieszańcami ale kto wie, czy któremuś z nich nie podkręcono zmysłów, tak jak Jaśni zrobili to ze mną.  
Nie musiałam się rozglądać, żeby wiedzieć, że nie tylko ja się dziewczynie przyglądam.  
Z tą różnicą, że tylko ja i kilkoro innych mieliśmy za sobą szkolenie, które pozwalało czytać odpowiedzi z napiętych, ciasnych, splotów mięśni, ustawienia ciała. Reszta po prostu czuła bijące od rekrutki niebezpieczeństwo, nieświadomie, jakby przez skórę.  
Musiała dobrze dać się poznać reszcie transportu, bo ci wliczając to kilku zwalistych jak góry osiłków, aktywnie starali ustawić się w szeregu jak najdalej od niej.  
Co w rezultacie tworzyło nawet komiczny widok.  
Musiało być ostrzej niż zwykle, bo Larwia miała podbite oko, przesiąknięty krwią opatrunek na udzie i jak się później dowiedziałam całą kolekcję urazów, którą wtedy przykrywał szary kombinezon rekruta.  
Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby domyślić się co się działo na statku w przeciągu dwóch tygodni podróży z BE05 na Jedenastkę.  
Szczególnie, jeśli było się jedyną podróżującą dziewczyną.  
Dowództwo mogło pisać i rozsyłać swoje bule, wydawać coraz to nowe prawa i rozporządzenia. Może faktycznie, bliżej wewnętrznych systemów, wszędzie tam gdzie kwitła cywilizacja i rządziła Akademia, tam przestrzegano skrupulatnie nawet najmniejszego ukazu.  
I faktycznie było tak, że samotna Obywatelka mogła, jeśliby tylko miała taką fantazję, swobodnie podróżować w wojskowym kontyngencie. Nawet takim pełnym kolonistów, nieposiadających uprawnień do wolnych stosunków płciowych.  
Jako taka, była chroniona Obywatelstwem i za narażenie jej cielesności groził natychmiastowy sąd polowy.  
Jeśli podróżująca Obywatelka była także Jasną, karą była śmierć.  
Ale taki stan rzeczy dotyczył innych miejsc niż te tutaj. Na peryferiach znanego wszechświata, ostatnich przystankach Wrót Marduka, tu nikt nie posiadał nadwyżki energii, która przejawiałaby się w postaci zbytków wiary, nadziei czy miłości.  
A o litości nad słabością nie było nawet mowy.  
Wiem, że moja litość i moja miękkość zostały na Ziemi, daleko stąd. Razem z Mikką.  
Samotna dziewczyna, która porzucała w miarę wygodne życie rozpłodowej klaczy na swojej rodzinnej Kolonii i zaciągała się na służbę do armii, musiała być albo szalona albo zdesperowana.  
Albo jedno i drugie.  
Patrząc wtedy na Larwię, zgadywałam, że jest zdesperowana ale w ten nieokiełznany, gotowy na wszystko sposób, który dodawał jej spojrzeniu czegoś na kształt grawitacji.  
Pamiętam to dobrze, bo tego rodzaju spojrzenie widziałam wcześniej tylko u jednej osoby. A nie było logicznego sposobu, żeby ci dwoje mieli ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego.  
Mimo wszystko, stałam się ciekawa. Na tyle, że po obowiązkowym apelu, kiedy porucznik pokierował oddział do baraków, poszłam prosto do górującego nad garnizonem pokoju rekreacyjnego, rozsiadłam się na podanym mi naprędce krzesłem i przyglądając się wszystkiemu z wysokości. Czekałam na rozwój wydarzeń.  
Larwia nie zawiodła.  
Szybko znalazła przypisaną jej pryczę i zaczęła gmerać w swoim plecaku, na resztę kompanii wydawało się, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi.  
Reszta jej transportu omijała ją z daleka ale zauważyłam zainteresowanie kilku weteranów, którym musiało zapachnieć świeże mięso.  
Ale widocznie czekali na coś i faktycznie po około kwadransie pojawił się Weaver. Widać ten wywalczył sobie ostatnio pierwszeństwo bo dwóch innych, starszych rekrutów od razu zaczęło pokazywać paluchami siedzącą na pryczy dziewczynę.  
Kto wie, może mieli nadzieję, że ta nowa akurat mu się nie spodobała i reszta będzie mogła ją sobie nadkruszyć?  
Ale nie, kobiet w garnizonie było jak na lekarstwo a kilka, którym udało się przetrwać albo same stały się weteranami albo znalazły sobie plecy pośród bardziej bezwzględnych sukinsynów, którzy nie mieli w zwyczaju dzielić się swoimi zabawkami.  
Albinoska pleców nie miała.  
Było głośno ale gwar zelżał, kiedy banda, z Weaverem na czele zaczęła procesję do jej ustawionej w kącie pryczy. Pośród gwizdów i krzyków, reszta rekrutów odsunęła się od albinoski, pieczętując tym jej los.  
Nikt się za nią nie wstawił.  
Cokolwiek robiła na Kolonii czy w drodze na Jedenastkę, nie przysporzyła sobie przyjaciół.  
Nie było sposobu, żeby jej pomóc. Wiedziałam o tym aż za dobrze ale z jakiegoś powodu, świadomość tego, że zaraz ją rozkrzyżują na tej brudnej podłodze i zaczną rozdzierać na kawałki od środka, była wizją nie do wytrzymania.  
On nie pozwoli jej tego przetrzymać.  
Źle trafiła, jeżeli w ogóle w takiej sytuacji mogło być gorzej.  
Weaver był skończonym sadystą i sukinsynem ale twardo słuchał rozkazów więc przetrwał i był jednym z najstarszych weteranów na Jedenastce.  
Dziewczyna nie miała szans na wywinięcie się z jego rąk.  
Najpierw weźmie ją Weaver, potem jego zgraja przydupasów i jeśli jej wcześniej nie zamęczą, reszta rzuci się na krwawe ochłapy. Bo przecież, coś co nie ma jednego właściciela, należy kolektywnie do wszystkich.  
Nie będzie czego zbierać.  
Z czegoś takiego się nie podnosi.  
Nie tutaj.  
Jednym ruchem odbezpieczyłam swój nóż.  
Głupia gęś powinna była zostać na BE05, dać sobie wsadzać probówki i rodzić dzieci.  
A ona siedziała odwrócona do nadchodzących gwałcicieli plecami i gmerała w bucie, tak jakby w ogóle nie słyszała nawoływań i gwizdów jakby nie była świadoma tego, że ich jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczy.  
Zła nie na żarty, bijąc się z własnymi myślami, wysłałam pędem jednego z przyglądających się scenie Szaraczków.  
– Znajdź Panterę. Niech zbierze grupę i stawi się w barakach. – Warknęłam.  
Ale Szarakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.  
W myślach już przeklinałam się za głupotę.  
To nie przedszkolny plac zabaw w Pierwszej Strefie.  
Co z tego, że dzisiaj rozgonię bandę, jeśli Weaver dopadnie ją jutro i jeszcze dorzuci od siebie coś ekstra za zwłokę.  
Znałam tego sukinsyna i wiedziałam, że tak właśnie będzie a mimo to jakoś nie mogłam znaleźć w sobie tego głuchego, ciemnego miejsca, żeby móc nie widzieć tego co zaraz miało się wydarzyć tam na dole.  
Krzesło poleciało gdzieś w bok a ja znalazłam się na nogach.  
Ostrze ułożyło się do mojej dłoni tak chętnie, że aż zadrżałam. Adrenalina sącząca się do krwiobiegu nienaturalnie powoli, sprawiała, że czułam pierwsze uderzenia gorąca i w duchu dziękowałam Rozdziercy za dodatkowe treningi.  
Uspokoiłam oddech tak jak mnie uczył i z nożem schowanym za przedramieniem, wskoczyłam na barierkę.  
I wtedy…


End file.
